Fuir
by FoxLucia
Summary: Fanfiction Unknown Movies aucun spoil. Rated M Fuir...Fuir le commissaire, fuir ses sentiments, fuir les autres, fuir les problèmes...mais poursuivre la mission. Tous allait pourtant bien jusqu'à l'instant où je l'ai choisi pour être la victime de mon prochain Unknown Movies. Si je l'avais tué à l'instant ou je l'avais kidnappée ...j'en serais peut être pas là.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! Me revoici avec une fanfiction sur le fandom Unknown Movies ! A la base ça devait etre un petit texte mais mon amie (qui est d'ailleurs ma Beta Reader) m'a dit "il faut que tu continues" du coup c'est devenu une fic xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Titre: Fuir**

 **Rated: M**

 **Fandom: Unknown Movies**

Chapitre 1

Il court, il court. Dans la forêt sombre, à peine éclairée par la lueur de la nuit, un prédateur blessé tente d'échapper à un autre en pleine santé. Il tient son ventre, le sang coulant et laissant des traces sur son passage.

Il l'a vu, cet homme qui le poursuit. Cet homme qui le veut mort ou vif. Cet homme qui ne comprend pas ses gestes, qui ne le comprend pas. Il a vu le revolver. En un instant la balle avait percé sa peau, se logeant dans son organisme. Le sang avait alors commencé à s'échapper de ses vaisseaux sanguins comme de l'eau « jaillit » d'une fontaine.

«Putain de merde pourquoi j'ai pas réagi plus tôt ? Quel con ! Mais quel con ! »

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensés, il glissa sur les feuilles mortes, pesta en grimaçant de douleur et se releva pour rependre tant bien que mal sa course. Il entendait derrière lui les équipes de police à ses trousses. Il chercha désespérément un abri du regard, un endroit où se cacher et soigner ses blessures qui commençaient à lui donner un léger mal de crâne.

Sans résultat. Il n'y avait qu'arbres sur arbres, aucune grotte en vue.

Il était épuisé, il courait, sa gorge le brûlait mais son corps était animé de l'instinct de survie qui l'obligeait à continuer sa course. Il cou...

-HAAA !

L'homme sentit soudainement le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Il tomba brutalement dans une caverne souterraine, tentant de ne pas s'évanouir .

Il reprenait son souffle, un peu assommé par sa chute.

A la surface, les policiers avaient entendus le cri et s'activèrent de plus belle.

« Retrouvez le ! Ce connard ne doit pas être bien loin !

-Commissaire on a déjà fouillé la zone et..

-Fouillez encore une fois ! Je ne laisserai pas ce tueur en liberté ! »

Les voix étaient lointaines. La police chercha en vain, voyant difficilement dans la nuit. Même avec leurs lampes torches, ce n'était pas évident. Ils virent quelque taches de sang, tentèrent de suivre la piste mais celle-ci s'arrêtait brusquement au milieu d'un chemin forestier.

Le trou où le blessé était tombé se trouvait non loin de l'endroit où se tenait la police. C'était assez bien recouvert par un grand arbre dont les racines avaient un diamètre plutôt impressionnant, ce qui s'avérait être une bonne cachette pour notre criminel qui se remettait de ses émotions. Il s'assit et commença à faire l'inventaire des dégâts. Ses vêtements étaient sales, son t-shirt taché de sang, son pantalon boueux et sa lèvre inférieure fendue. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille hébergeait deux ou trois débris végétaux et son visage était écorché au niveau du menton et du front. Il semblait fatigué et agacé.

-Un bras foulé, une hémorragie à stopper et une balle à retirer...

Le criminel observa sa blessure au ventre, sa tête tournait. Il enleva sa veste puis son t-shirt, la balle s'était logée sur son flanc droit. Il déchira son haut et entreprit d'arrêter l'hémorragie et nettoyait comme il le pouvait sa plaie. Puis il tenta de retirer la balle, en serrant les dents. Celle ci s'était enfoncé assez profondément dans sa peau et il espérait qu'aucun de ses organes n'avaient subis de dégâts trop importants. Avec le reste du tissu il se confectionna un bandage de fortune puis s'allongea sur sa veste. Il porta ses mains à sa tête qui le faisait souffrir alors que sa vision se brouillait. Il finit par s'évanouir quelque minutes plus tard, épuisé.

A l'extérieur, le commissaire avait remis au lendemain leurs recherches considérant qu'il serait préférable de continuer lorsqu'il ferait jour. Il sorti de la voiture et rejoignit son domicile. Il s'assit dans son canapé, observant le mur où étaient accrochées les photos des victimes, des lieux et celle du tueur. Il réfléchit longuement en se grattant la barbe.

-Je t'aurai salopard …


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ce chapitre 2 qui est arrivé très vite ! L'autrice de la fic est partie en vacances, elle m'oblige à poster les chapitres à sa place. Je dois donc remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui ont lus et aimés le chapitre 1 (qui était court) et je vous invite à apprécier encore plus le chapitre 2 (qui est plus long).**

 **La beta-reader**

Chapitre 2

L'aube se levait, le ciel rouge, rosâtre, et les premiers rayons chatouillaient la peau de notre homme qui commençait à s'éveiller.

Il avait soif.

Il avait faim.

Il s'assit doucement, l'esprit encore embrumé. Après un moment il regarda son ventre puis essaya de se lever en se tenant contre la paroi. Il se mit en quête de trouver la sortie. Il y avait peu de lumière dans la grotte, alors le jeune homme se fit prudent. Tous ses sens étaient à présent éveillés. Il avança dans la pénombre, regardant les endroits lumineux, dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie.

《J'ai pas que ça à foutre ! J'ai un épisode à tourner, une victime à trouver et surtout il faut que j'emploie pour soigner mes blessures !》

Le criminel se fit impatient et accéléra sa marche. Il arriva dans un endroit plus éclairé que les autres et vit un trou. Il commença alors à escalader et sortit de la caverne souterraine. Le lieu où il se trouvait lui était inconnu. De sa poche il en sortit son portable et se mit en marche, suivant ce que la fonction GPS lui indiquait . La forêt était calme, aucun signe de la police. D'après son portable il était 7h04 , le 4/10/2015 et il ne se trouvait plus très loin du village où il avait planqué sa caméra et son pied.

Le brun retrouva le sentier, et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il arriva dans les rues du village à peine éveillé. Il passa à sa planque, récupéra ses affaires et bu un coup au robinet. Le jeune homme attrapa son flingue, à la recherche d'un conducteur qui aurait la gentillesse de lui céder son véhicule.

Et à notre époque ce n'est pas ça qu'il manque si bien qu'il en trouva une très vite. On entendit le bruit d'un moteur qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Sur la route, l'arme menaçant le conducteur, qui ralentissait, voyant l'homme au milieu de la route, avant de s'arrêter complètement.

-Dehors ! Sors de ta bagnole !

La personne semblait effrayée et ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Et puis merde j'ai pas que ça à faire !

L'homme s'approcha de la voiture, saisit l'individu par le col et le tira hors du véhicule. Il prit soin de l'assommer avant de rentrer dans le tas de taule, poser son arme sur le siège passager et appuyer sur le champignon. Sa conduite était brutal et rapide il tenait à s'éloigner d'ici.

Le soleil était au zénith. Midi. Le vent balayait les cheveux déjà en bataille du tueur. Autour de lui se dessinait un paysage rural, des vaches broutaient, on voyait des champs de maïs à perte de vue et, pour couronner le tout, le bourg non loin de là ne se constituait que 10 baraques maximum.

Le tueur sourit tout en se dirigeant vers le petit bourg, une main portée à son ventre. La petite commune était organisé de manière très simple : Une grande rue qui traversait le bourg. Il marcha jusqu'au fond de l'endroit, s'arrêta devant une maison qu'il regarda. Son sourire s'agrandit, il s'avança vers la maison, poussé par une sensation qu'il aimait particulièrement. Son instinct lui dictait de rentrer, lui disait qu'il allait s'amuser. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas satisfait "ça".

Il ouvrit la porte. La maison était petite, un seul étage. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche où il avait entendu un bruit. Une femme apparue, il sourit sadiquement.

-Tu saurais pas où est ce que j'pourrais trouver un médecin par hasard ?

La femme était troublé, plutôt effrayer par l'attitude de l'homme. Elle répondit d'une voix tremblante :

\- Euh...D..Dans le village p..plus loin. V..Vous continuez tout d..droit et…

Il n'était pas patient pour ce coup-là. Il agrippa la femme par son t-shirt et lui porta un coup au visage. Elle eu un gémissement de douleur et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Sa main se colla à l'endroit ou elle avait été frappé, elle saignait du nez.

\- T'as son num' ? Oui ? Alors appelle le !

Elle s'exécuta rapidement, sous le regard pressant du tueur. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi cette personne ne s'était pas enfuie dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu ? Son visage était pourtant connu de la plupart des gens, ou au moins son existence. Il était méfiant, ne trouvant pas ça normal. Bien sûr que c'était un petit bourg, mais tout de même...il se posait des questions.

La jeune femme coupait la communication.

-E..Elle arrive dans 5 minutes … annonça-t-elle

Il tenait toujours son col, le tueur la tira dans la maison, trouva les toilettes et la noya dans la cuvette. De ce meurtre là, il ne prit que le plaisir de la voir se débattre, d'observer les spasmes de son corps frêle qui mourrait, perdant toute ses forces. Il la regarda un instant avant de fermer la porte, s'assit sur le canapé sortant une cigarette. Il alluma son briquet. La flamme vint caresser le papier et alluma le tabac. Il la porta à sa bouche et inspira puis expira la fumé tout en se relaxant. La sensation n'avait pas disparue. Au contraire, le sentiment devenait plus fort, tout son sang pulsait à la suite de ce crime et il savait que ce qu'il allait se passe promettait d'être bien plus excitant ! Il prit le temps de fumer son tabac, pressé de savoir quel genre de personne était ce médecin. Pourrait-elle être sa prochaine victime ? Serait-elle à la hauteur pour son prochain Unknown Movies? Ce sont ces questions qui l'agitaient. A chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, qu'il préparait ça, une vrai passion s'animait en lui. Sa passion du cinéma mélangée à celle du meurtre étaient...exquises. Bien qu'au début il ait commencé à faire ça au nom du cinéma, depuis qu'il a connu cette sensation il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Exactement comme la cigarette. Encore maintenant il faisait ça au nom du cinéma, si personne ne tuait tous ces connards qui le ferait ? C'était sa mission à lui.

La sonnette retentit. Le tueur se leva du canapé et ouvrit, un sourire accueillant. C'était une jeune femme,cheveux noir tombant sur les épaules, yeux sombres, traits asiatique...La vingtaine. Elle semblait plutôt renfermé, méfiante à la vue du jeune homme qui se tenait face à elle. Lui avait l'impression qu'elle savait. Mais à travers ce regards méfiant il crut apercevoir une certaine excitation. C'était un sentiment étrange à observer aussi bien qu'il en fut surpris. Beaucoup de monde avait exprimé des sentiments diverses à son égard : colère, peur, souffrance, dégoût,...Mais de l'excitation? Jamais. Ce n'était pas une excitation sexuelle, non. Plutôt une sorte de curiosité.

Elle lui sourit poliment.

-Bonjour, vous êtes ?

Elle le détaillait du regard.

\- Le blessé. répondit le tueur

\- Hm, je vois. Couchez vous, que j'observe votre blessure. Votre nom ?

-Viktor , répondit-il en s'exécutant.

Tout deux semblaient mener un jeu. Viktor savait bien ce que représentait cette personne pour lui tandis que la jeune femme connaissait très bien son existence. Elle s'assit sur ses genou au sol et prit l'initiative d'enlever le bandage de fortune du patient. Elle observa la plaie, sur ses gardes, sortit de son sac du matériel puis avec un coton, elle désinfecta.

\- Blessure par balle n'est ce pas ? déduit-elle

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

Elle continua ses soins puis lui fit un bandage digne de ce nom, lui recommandant de ne pas faire de geste brusque durant sa convalescence.

-Où est la personne qui m'a appelée ? demanda-t-elle

-Elle est sortie faire quelque courses...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je sais, dit-elle simplement Je ne suis pas une idiote vous savez ? Alors n'essayez pas de m'avoir.

Viktor se mit à sourire. Oh oui elle était à la hauteur de ses attentes ! Cette personne l'intriguait. Elle n'avait pas les mêmes réactions que ses autres victimes. Elle n'était pas paniquée, simplement prudente comme si cette situation était habituelle pour elle. C'était vraiment déroutant, mais c'est cela qui intéressait Viktor.

Il s'assit tout en la regardant avec malice.

-Et donc ? Qu'allez vous faire ? Appeler la police peut être ? lança-t-il

-Ce serait stupide puis vous me tuiez avant.

Viktor saisit rapidement sa gorge, plaquant sa tête contre le sol. Il sourit. Le plaisir et l'adrénaline montaient dans ses veines. C'est ce qu'il pressentait, tous ces sentiments remontaient lorsqu'il faisait ça. Lorsque sa victime paniquait et tentait de trouver sa respiration. C'était si...jouissif. La dite victime grimaçait, attrapa les poignets du tueur,le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il se mit alors de parler de cinéma. De cinéma ? C'était étonnant pour un tueur d'aborder ce sujet alors qu'il était en train de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

Ce fut les pensée de la jeune asiatique. Elle était surprise et quelque peu paniquée. Elle ne souhaitait pas mourir maintenant, elle avait une quête à accomplir, une ambition . Elle ne se contentait pas de travailler puis de rentrer chez elle, manger, dormir et le lendemain retourner au travail ! Non. Cette femme avait un hobby. Quelque chose de bien particulier…

\- ...C'est alors que on appelle ces types de film les nanars ! Tu connaissais ?

La victime hocha la tête, Viktor fut agréablement surpris et relâcha doucement la pression qu'il avait sur sa gorge. Elle toussa et reprit son souffle petit à petit.

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'intéressant ...je crois que je vais te garder un peu plus longtemps que prévu en vie.

 **Alors c'était bien ? La suite bientôt (enfin bientôt si vous êtes patients) !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjoooour bienvenue sur le chapitre 3 (déjà...) de cette fanfiction ! L'écrivaine est toujours en vacances, mais elle lis vos reviews ! Même si on a pas eu après le chapitre 2... N'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, votre avis, positif ou négatif, nous aiderait beaucoup ! Gros bisous à vous, lecteurs attentifs ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **La beta-readeur**

Chapitre 3

Dans un lieu désert, rempli d'arbres et de rochers, se trouvait une maison abandonnée. Les vitres étaient cassées et les murs défrichés. Mais la toiture était encore en assez bon état. Non loin de là, une voiture était garée entre deux arbres. Dans la maison,la femme était attachée à un lit. Viktor se tenait près d'elle, en train de fumer tranquillement, attendant son réveil. Il la regardait attentivement et l'avait frappé avant de l'embarquer dans la voiture. Elle n'avait laissé échapper qu'un petit gémissement avant de s'évanouir. Tout semblait identique à ses meurtres précédents. Sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas -ou du moins pas encore- gravement blessé.

A l'intérieur de la tête du tueur était en train de se préparer le déroulement de son crime, un plan très précis. Cette personne l'intriguait, il voulait en apprendre plus sur elle et lui donner la mort qu'elle méritait. Quelque chose de digne.

L'homme en était à sa deuxième cigarette, il n'avait jamais été autant excité. La sensation du meurtre était dans ses veines mais il calmait ses pulsions pour mieux se contenir et mener à bien son plan qu'il désirait splendide.

Viktor entendit les froissements du lit, la jeune fille se mouvait en se réveillant doucement. Il se leva pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit , la détaillant de son regards intéressé et excité :

-Réveillée princesse ? dit-il avec un sourire sarcastique

Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le matelas qui prit une teinte foncée. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, encore dans les vapes. Elle tenta de se redresser et remarqua des chaînes qui la retenaient au lit.

-C'est quoi ton nom à toi ? demanda le tueur

La jeune fille toussa puis se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

-Alice.

-Comme Alice au pays des merveilles hein ? La première adaptation a été faite par Cecil Hepwort c'était un film muet en noir et blanc,1903.

Viktor se mit à parler des adaptations d'Alice au pays des merveilles. Alice intervint :

-J'ai vu le Disney et le film avec Johny Depp

Elle souriait, semblait apprécier la discussion. Toute trace de méfiance avait disparue mais une crainte sommeillait en elle. Alice demanda pourquoi elle était attachée.

-Comme tu as pu le constater je suis un grand fan de cinema.

Il souria malicieusement, son sourire commença à tourner au sadisme au fil de ses pensées.

-Je possède une émission: Unknown Movies. Je présente un film inconnu, il y a un invité que je bute au nom du cinéma. Il se trouve qu'aujourd'hui tu es ma charmante invitée pour le prochain épisode. Heureuse ?

Il rit sarcastiquement. Alice commençait à prendre peur, elle craignait pour sa vie -ce qui était bien normal- mais tentait de garder son sang froid. La jeune fille était en train de réfléchir à grande vitesse. Elle était curieuse de connaître cet homme, elle voulait savoir pourquoi il faisait ça, quelle était ses véritables motivations. Peut être est-ce sa profession scientifique qui la poussait à vouloir résoudre cette sorte d'énigme..? Elle ne savait pas, mais sa curiosité l'avait toujours accompagnée. Après tout, on l'avait avertit qu'un jour ça la mènerait sûrement à sa perte. Son désir d'apprendre avait toujours été un point positif dans sa scolarité ainsi que dans son travail. Elle ne cessait de s'améliorer dans le dômaine de la médecine grâce à cela. Aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait devant un homme aux cheveux ébouriffés, au regard sadique et amusé qui voulait se servir d'elle pour son émission. La majorité de la population française le qualifiait de fou. Pourtant, cet adjectif n'avait pas été le premier à lui venir à l'esprit lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu. Alice l'avait trouvé intéressant, malin et intelligent. Il y avait peu de criminels intelligents avec un tel bagage culturel, pensait-elle.

Puis c'est elle qui avait décidé de ne pas fuir. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu elle avait tout de suite reconnu sa tête affichée dans les journaux, qu'elle se procurait grâce à une amie qui vivait en ville. Elle aimait imaginer le comportement du tueur et sa manière de penser.

Finalement, ladite personne se trouvait devant elle. C'était le moment qu'elle avait attendue.

-Quel type de film que tu aborderas dans ton prochain épisode ?

Il sembla content qu'elle pose la question.

-Ce sera un film asiatique, inconnu bien sûr, vu ton origine.

\- Je m'y connais un peu en film asiatiques...

\- Vraiment ?

Alice tenta de ne pas trembler, car garder son calme était primordial. C'était comme montrer à un animal qu'on avait peur : si l'animal le sentait il avait le dessus sur vous. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses, question de fierté.

-En dehors de mon travail j'aime me détendre en découvrant le cinéma asiatique. J'y retrouve beaucoup de mes racines, ça me rappelle des souvenirs d'enfances.

Le tueur était vraiment ravi. Oui, il pensait définitivement qu'elle était la bonne personne. Elle avait de la connaissance, mais il attendait qu'elle le surprenne encore plus. Pour cela il allait falloir qu'il la fasse parler un peu plus. Viktor irait plus loin avec elle qu'avec ses autres victimes. Tout d'abord il faudrait établir un lien de confiance et non installer la peur entre eux. Elle était intelligente,et Alice l'avait dit, elle savait qu'il était le tueur recherché, elle ne tenterait peut être pas de s'enfuir. Sinon elle l'aurait fait bien avant, non ?

-Ce qu'on va faire, entre adultes responsables, c'est que je vais te détacher et tu vas rester sur ce lit, tu ne t'enfuiras pas. Je vais prendre soin de toi, tu obéiras à tout ce que je te dirais. Et tout se déroulera sans problème ! D'accord ?

\- C'est compris, acquiesça-t-elle

Viktor défit les liens, elle entreprit de se redresser mais il se plaça à califourchon au dessus d'elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux. Les yeux d'Alice ne quittaient pas ceux de Viktor, il n'y avait plus une once de peur ou de panique. Elle était habillée d'un jean's foncé et d'un pull blanc. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval et deux mèches encadraient son visage.

Le criminel la détaillait de haut en bas, il était en pleine réflexion. Alice avait l'air plutôt surprise par la réaction du tueur, qui était un peu gêné également.

-Tu es vraiment parfaite pour cet épisode...

Elle ne répondit rien à la réplique du tueur. Il la regardait comme un plat à dévorer. Des tonnes et des tonnes d'idées défilaient dans sa tête. Sa main tremblante, vint caresser la joue d'Alice d'un mouvement qui se voulait doux. Viktor serrait les dents et ses ongles se plantaient dans la peau d'Alice qui grimaça. Ses pulsions réapparaissaient et il n'arrivait plus à les contenir. Il voulait tant entendre ses cris, ses supplications. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait tué personne. Viktor voulait calmer tous cela au plus vite, il tremblait d'excitation en pensant au meurtre qu'il allait commettre.

Il voulait la tuer.

Un crime de toute beauté, il voulait lui faire du mal, la faire payer comme toutes ses autres victimes.

Il voulait la tuer.

Il allait la tuer.

Sa respiration s'accélérait, Alice gémissait à cause des ongles du tueur qui étaient bien enfoncés dans sa peau et qui se remuaient dans sa chair. Les nerfs du tueur étaient en train de lâcher, son instinct de prédateur reprenant le dessus.

\- V...Viktor ! appela Alice

L'interpellé se mordit la lèvre. Alice l'appela plusieurs fois. Au moment où elle agrippa son bras il sursauta.

Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce.

Vite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous et à toute ! Je suis de retour de mes vacances, je reprends donc le contrôle des publications ! Merci à ma Bêta-Reader pour la publication ^^Je vous remercie également pour les review** **auquel j'ai répondu par message privé. Je vous encourage de tout cœur à donner votre avis, c'est ça qui me motive à continuer d'écrire ainsi qu'à m'améliorer.**

 **Sur ceux bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4

Viktor s'était assis dans le canapé du salon, tête dans les mains. Sa respiration était saccadée, il essayait de se calmer. A l'instant, il avait voulu la tuer.

Il avait voulu tuer Alice, et pour la première fois, il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange : le regret.

Il regrettait ce qu'il avait éprouvé, l'assassin était à présent en colère contre lui même.

Son plan avait failli partir en poussière juste parce qu'il avait eu cette putain d'envie ! Elle avait dû avoir peur, il serait maintenant plus compliqué de l'aborder comme il le souhaitait...

Il donna un coup dans la table du salon et hurla de rage. Dans la chambre, Alice sursauta. Elle était en train de se regarder dans un miroir brisé, nettoyant comme elle le pouvait sa plaie. La jeune femme était terrifiée par ce coté sombre de l'homme qu'elle venait de voir. La jeune asiatique s'attendait à ce genre de comportement mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'y était pas du tout préparée. Il faudrait qu'elle fasse connaissance avec ce tueur pour pouvoir l'apprivoiser. Ainsi, elle pourra réagir de la bonne manière lorsque la situation se présentera à nouveau. Alice était tentée d'aller le voir mais elle entendait sa colère depuis l'endroit où elle se tenait. Aller le voir alors qu'il était en colère serait sûrement une erreur...

Elle prit la décision d'attendre qu'il se calme.

Au bout d'une heure, Alice n'entendit plus aucun bruit et décida de sortir. Elle poussa la porte et aperçu Viktor en train de dormir sur le canapé. La jeune fille commença donc à visiter les lieux. C'était une petite maison où il y avait le salon au centre, la chambre où elle avait dormi à droite, au fond se trouvait la salle de bain et enfin à gauche la cuisine/salle à manger. Alice sorti pour aller fouiller dans sa voiture, histoire de récupérer ses affaires puis s'assit dans l'herbe pour observer le paysage. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. D'après la logique du criminel, il avait dû la conduire loin de chez elle. D'après le soleil, on était en fin d'après midi. Alice souriait, se remettant des évènements. Elle resta assise jusqu'à ce que son ventre se mette à grogner, alors elle se mit en quête de chercher quelque chose à manger. La jeune fille trouva de l'eau dans la voiture ainsi que quelques boîtes de conserves. Elle rentra dans la maison, posa ses trouvailles sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et regarda s'il y avait de quoi allumer un feu afin de cuire les aliments. Comme elle le pensait, il ne restait pas grand chose d'opérationnel dans la vieille maison, il y avait peu de meubles il ne restait que des chaises, le plan de travail, un lit et un canapé dans toute la maison.

Alice soupira. Tout à coup une idée lui vint en tête. Elle avait vu Viktor fumer, donc il avait forcément du feu ! D'un autre coté elle ne souhaitait pas le déranger alors qu'il dormait. Alice décida donc de patienter. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du canapé et commença à l'observer Il était si paisible lorsqu'il dormait, si inoffensif. Alice souri. Viktor se mit à bouger puis se réveilla. La jeune fille redevint méfiante.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

Le tueur sourit et opina affirmativement en la remerciant. Sa tension était redescendue et il avait fait taire ses envies de meurtres, se concentrant sur autre chose.

-Heu...j'ai faim tu aurais du feu pour faire cuire un repas ?

\- Quel heure il est ? questionna Viktor en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- 19h, il fait presque nuit...

Viktor se leva et sorti son briquet et se rendit à la cuisine. Il y vit les vivres déposées par Alice sur le plan de travail puis commença à préparer le repas. Le tueur pensa à sa futur victime, ainsi qu'à la manière dont il allait procéder avec elle. Déjà, il n'allait pas s'excuser pour ce qu'il s'était passé, ce n'était pas dans sa nature et de toute manière, elle mourrait à la fin. Par contre il faudrait se rapprocher d'elle, sembler amical pour qu'elle se dévoile un peu plus. Viktor était excité rien qu'en imaginant le résultat de l'épisode qu'il allait réaliser. Ce serait sublime !

Il se dit qu'il prendrait tout le temps qu'il faudrait afin de ne pas bâcler le travail, chose dont il avait horreur.

Lorsque le repas fut prêt, ils passèrent à table. Alice mangea en restant silencieuse. L'air entre eux était tendu. Viktor cherchait un sujet pour alimenter la conversation.

\- Je te laisse le lit je prendrais le canapé

\- Merci, dit Alice

"Pathétique comme tentative" se dit Viktor.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes ils finirent de manger.

\- Je peux te demander un truc ?

\- Vas-y, autorisa-t-il

\- Comment on va faire pour chercher à manger ? Tu es recherché...

Alice était mal à l'aise. Viktor sourit avec amusement.

\- Tu iras faire les courses pour moi. Je te ferais une liste. Si déjà je te laisse en vie, sers au moins à quelque chose !

"De mieux en mieux Viktor ! " se dit-il

\- Pas de problème. répondit elle en souriant amicalement

Alice débarrassa la table puis s'installa sur le canapé. Elle soupira d'ennui. Évidemment, elle n'avait plus son portable, Viktor le lui avait confisqué, histoire qu'elle n'appelle pas les secours ou encore moins la police.

Le tueur observait sa futur victime avec intérêt. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette, en sorti une et l'alluma.

-T'en veux une ?

-Non merci, je ne fume pas, répondit Alice

\- Tu veux pas essayer ?

Il lui offrit un sourire moqueur. Elle se renfrogna.

-Je préfère que tu me tues plutôt que d'essayer cette chose.

Il rit. L'atmosphère se détendit et c'est ce que Viktor souhaitait. Il voulait lui donner confiance afin qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. C'est une nouvelle façon de faire qu'il n'avait jamais essayé avec ses autres victimes.

-Heu...Alice c'est ça ?

-Oui

-Tu veux sortir ?

-Pourquoi pas...On est où exactement ?

-C'est..la baraque où j'ai grandis…

-Ah...Allons explorer les environs, j'ai pas sommeil...

Alice se leva, Viktor la suivit dehors. Ils crapahutèrent derrière la maison et rejoignirent un petit sentier qui menait dans la forêt. Dehors, il faisait encore jour mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Il était environ 18h.

Alice marchait tranquillement près de Viktor qui fumait sa cigarette. Elle était assez contente de finalement pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes avec la permission officielle de son agresseur.

La jeune femme était très prudente lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie. Encore plus depuis l'incident dans la chambre.

Le silence était à nouveau présent entre eux. Lui, comme elle, tentaient de trouver un sujet qui alimenterait une discussion quelconque. Alice décida de se lancer:

-Tu as vécu longtemps ici ?

Le tueur ne répondit pas. Alice devina que c'était un sujet sensible et qu'il faudrait repasser lorsqu'elle aurait gagné sa confiance.

-Excuse moi pour la question… Heu...tu sais où nous allons ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! répondit-il avec un rire sarcastique

-Il va faire nuit dans 45 minutes alors..

-T'as peur peut être ?

Il lui lança un sourire moqueur.

Absolument pas ! Je suis prudente ! rétorqua-t-elle

Ils continuèrent leur marche jusqu'à arriver sur une colline dont la vue, à son sommet donnait sur un champ. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et le ciel avait des lumières roses tout autour de l'astre. Le tueur écrasa sa cigarette sur une pierre et s'assit dans l'herbe. Alice le regarda faire, n'osant pas trop interférer. Viktor l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui et ils regardèrent le coucher de soleil. Le silence entre eux se prolongea mais pour une fois, il n'était pas dérangeant. Tous les deux profitaient du moment.

-Alice ?

-Oui ?

-T'endors pas parce que je te porterai pas.

La jeune fille gloussa.

-T'inquiètes pas !

Victor tourna le tête et serra les dents. Cette fille devenait petit à petit dangereuse pour sa santé mental. Tout d'abord il avait ressenti du regret, chose inhabituelle, ensuite il essayait de dialoguer avec elle puis se montrait sympa ! Pour finir il plaisantait avec elle...

Quelque chose commençait à bouger tout au fond de son coeur,il le sentait.

Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Pas du tout. Du tout du tout.

 **Fin de ce chapitre :p Je vous embête encore une fois pour vous le rappeler: N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis c'est important !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenu sur le chapitre 5 ! Merci de votre enthousiasme pour cette fiction ! Sans plus attendre le chapitre 5 !**

 **Bonne lecture et oublier pas de commenter :)**

Chapitre 5

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'enlèvement d'Alice. Le tueur avait changé de planque, il occupait la maison d'Alice qui se situait dans un village à 1h du lieu où il avait tué sa dernière victime. Il s'était installé dans la cave et avait demandé à Alice de ne pas le déranger sous peine de torture...

Viktor évitait bien soigneusement la jeune fille depuis l'épisode de la colline.

Dans cette cave il y a un petit lit avec un ordinateur portable (emprunté à Alice bien sûr...). On n'entendait que le bruit de ses doigts parcourant le clavier de l'engin qui résonnait dans la pièce partiellement meublée.

Il avait également interdit à Alice de sortir sans lui demander sa permission, lui rappelant que même si ils étaient chez elle, elle était toujours sa prisonnière. La jeune femme lui obéissait, ne voulant pas avoir d'ennuis. Elle faisait également les courses pour lui, de temps à autres lorsqu'il demandait une canette de Monster ou un paquet de clopes...

Elle devait également lui apporter les nouvelles au niveau des média ou de la police, à son propos. Alice était devenue en quelque sorte les bras et les jambes du criminel. Elle espérait gagner sa confiance en faisant tous ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle voulait tant en savoir plus sur lui, elle le trouvait passionnant ! Il était si mystérieux que sa curiosité en était plus que grande !

C'est comme lorsque on vous demande de ne pas appuyer sur le bouton rouge. Le fait que cela vous soit interdit vous intrigue et vous donne envie de braver l'interdit. Puisque c'est interdit il doit y avoir une raison pour que ça l'est ? Et c'est ainsi que votre curiosité se réveille et vous ordonne de braver cet interdit. Ainsi est faite la nature humaine.

Viktor remontait une fois par jour afin de récupérer les ressources nécessaires et vérifier qu'Alice lui avait obéi. Il avait également quelques besoins personnels à faire comme tout le monde...

Viktor avait terminé le script de sa prochaine émission. On était jeudi soir, Alice rentrerait du travail dans un quart d'heure. Il éteignit l'ordinateur et monta pour s'étaler sur le canapé et mater les infos régionales a la télévision en attendant son retour.

\- Le commissaire. ...

Il soupira. Il allait de nouveau devoir fuir dans un autre endroit mais il n'avait aucune idée où... Soudain il entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir. Il éteignit la télé et de mit sur ses gardes.

Un bruit de sac, les pas de quelqu'un…

\- C'est moi !

Le jeune homme se détendit. Ce n'était qu'Alice. Elle entra dans le salon et le salua.

\- Viktor le com...

\- Oui je sais, j'ai vu les infos à l'instant, coupa-t-il

-...On va s'en aller n'est-ce pas ?

Viktor la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il était sérieux et un brin de colère se reflétait dans ses yeux.

\- T'as une idée où aller ? Un endroit ? Une maison, de la famille ? ...Nan oublie la famille c'est trop dangereux.

\- Eum...On pourrait partir à La Rochelle j'ai la maison de mes parents là bas.

\- J'ai dit pas les parents. dit-il sèchement

\- Ils sont mort.

-...

Viktor se leva, descendit et remonta avec l'ordinateur sous le bras ainsi qu'un sac à dos.

\- Prend tes affaires ont s'en va.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Fait pas chier putain fait ce que je te demande ! dit-il en élevant le ton

Elle s'exécuta rapidement, monta dans sa chambre pour prendre quelque vêtement. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour prendre quelques vivres puis chargea la voiture. Viktor s'était déjà installé.

-Viktor ?

Elle s'installa du coté conducteur et démarra. Il la regarda.

\- J'ai pris la Monster. déclara-t-elle en souriant

\- ...Merci

Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers la vitre et ne la regarda plus. Alice le trouvait plus renfermé depuis qu'ils avaient un peu parlé sur la colline. Et pourtant elle avait à présent l'impression de partager son quotidien, elle le tutoyait, lui faisait à manger et le cachait. Alice n'avait pas peur de lui et n'avait jamais eu peur de lui. Elle lui vouait une sorte d'intérêt qui pouvait aller parfois jusqu'à de l'admiration. Elle connaissait très peu ses activités mais se doutait que ce n'était pas très sain. Alice savait que même sous ses aspects violent et grincheux que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il se confierait à elle un jour, elle en était certaine. En attendant elle ferait tout pour se rapprocher petit à petit de lui et gratter sa carapace.

Elle prit l'autoroute en direction de Paris et alluma la radio.

-Mets ce que tu veux. lui dit-elle.

Viktor ne se fit pas prier. Il zappa les stations jusqu'à tomber sur une radio rock. Alice sourit et lui demanda s'il pouvait sortir la carte routière, ce qu'il fit. Un long voyage commença.

Ils arrivèrent à La Rochelle vers 16h le jour suivant. La maison des parents d'Alice se trouvait près de la mer. Non loin de là il y a une plage. Viktor déchargea la voiture et Alice lui montra sa chambre. Elle rangea la nourriture dans le frigo.

\- Si t'as besoin de quelque chose...proposa Alice

Il sourit un peu.

\- T'inquiètes pas pour ça...

\- Je suis désolée

Il haussa les sourcils

\- Tu parles de quoi là ? Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Tu es distant avec moi alors j'ai sûrement dû faire quelque chose qui a dû t'énerver.

\- T'es sérieuse la ? C'est quoi cette phrase qui sort tout droit de Plus Belle la Vie ou une autre connerie du même genre ?! Tu t'fous d'ma gueule j'espère !

Alice sourit, ravit. La réaction de Viktor l'avait rassurée.

\- Oublies ce que j'ai dit ça n'a pas d'importance. ...Ah et je déteste ce genre d'émission ! C'est tellement mal fait, c'est une perte de temps à regarder.

Viktor eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il monta dans sa chambre afin de se reposer du voyage. Alice l'informa qu'elle allait faire un tour au village, puis elle s'en alla.

Viktor se réveilla deux heures plus tard et descendit dans la cuisine pour se faire des pâtes instantanées. Tout à coup il s'arrêta de manger.

\- Alice ! appella-t-il.

Aucune réponse.

-AAALIIICE !

Toujours rien.

Il se leva et se mit à la chercher dans toute la maison.

Que dalle.

Le tueur commença à s'énerver pensant qu'elle lui avait filé entre les mains. Il prit son arme, sa veste et sortit d'un pas précipité. Le jeune homme continua de l'appeler, les gens se retournait et le regardait comme une attraction de cirque. Soudain, il entendit une cabine téléphonique sonner près de lui. Il s'arrêta et la regarda. Viktor prit du temps, mais il décida finalement d'entrer à l'intérieur de la cabine. Sa main s'approcha du téléphone, il décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Viktor ravala sa salive et ouvrit la bouche :

\- Allô ?

A l'autre bout du fil, c'est un homme qui répondit :

\- Écoute moi bien criminel, je te donne jusqu'à 22h ce soir pour te présenter sur la plage sinon on coffre ta complice, annonça-t-il froidement.

L'homme sourit, satisfait. Depuis 1 mois il avait perdu sa trace et ses hommes avaient été incapables de le retrouver. Le commissaire resserra sa cravate et réajusta son veston. Le criminel lui répondit :

\- Je ne vois pas de quelle complice tu parles !

\- Ne mens donc pas enfoiré! Cette fille n'a donc aucune valeur à tes yeux ?! T"es vraiment un monstre ! répliqua le commissaire

Le policier passa une main dans ces cheveux. Il attendit une réponse de la part de son interlocuteur. Rien. Nada. Le criminel ne répondit pas mais était toujours en ligne.

Le commissaire essaya de relancer la conversation. Au bout de quelque seconde il n'entendit plus qu'un "Bip Bip Bip".

L'autre avait raccroché.

\- Putain de merde ! jura l'homme de justice

Il raccrocha brutalement et chercha son assistant.

Le tueur rentra, furieux. Quelqu'un avait dû le voir avec Alice et informer la police, c'est sûr ! Il n'avait pas été assez prudent et s'en voulait. Mais comment avaient-ils réussis à le retrouver ? Il ne faisait pourtant confiance à personne...

Dans un accès de rage il frappa le mur en hurlant.

\- Putain de merde ! Fait chier ! Quelle conne ! Comment elle a fait pour se faire chopper putain ! Et je fais quoi moi ?!

Il envoya un autre coup au mur et cria de douleur. Ses phalanges saignaient. Il était à bout de souffle. Viktor se déplaça dans la cuisine et se servit un verre de bière. Son regard était plein de fureur et de détermination. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et le but, cul sec.

\- Il me la faut. J'en ai pas fini avec elle. C'est cette fille qu'il me faut pour le prochain Unknown Movies...

Il posa le verre et fixa l'horloge.

\- 20h30 ...

Il porta sa main à son flingue puis ébouriffa ses cheveux.

De son côté le commissaire était assit sur un rocher de la plage. Il nettoyait son arme. Son assistant détenait Alice.

\- Encore 1h30... dirent simultanément le commissaire et le tueur.

Viktor sortit de la maison puis se mit en route vers le lieu de rendez vous.

\- L'heure est venue... annonça Viktor

Sur la plage le commissaire se leva et regarda la mer.

\- ...venue de te tuer ! déclarèrent les deux hommes en mêmes temps


End file.
